Minecraft Gods
Above the stars, above the galaxies, above the universes, there exist a group of gods. (Note: Why this is called "Minecraft gods" is not because the gods are restricted to Minecraft. Thay function in the real world too. It's just their names and also they are restricted by Notch, the Grand Author of Infinity.) Summary Gods are divided into 8 groups: Powerful Gods, Great Gods, Incredible Gods, King of Gods, Legendary Gods, Mythical Gods, God of Gods, and Notch, the Grand Author of Infinity. Each god specializes in his/her element. Gods are vastly superior to universes, with some superior to dimensions and even concepts. Gods can and will fight each other if they are on the same tier. If a god tries to fight a god that's 1 tier up, he/she will quickly get destroyed. But gods cannot be completely destroyed; they will always come back into existence. There are good gods, neutral gods, and evil gods. The forces balance out, so neither good nor evil can take over. All gods have avatars. Avatars are far less powerful, but is the main way either mortals or immortals contact the Gods. All avatars exist in the First Layer (explained below). All gods are created by Notch, so they are all restricted by him. Cosmology There are 4D universes. 4D universes align on the 5D axis, which further align on the 6D axis, and so on, until it hits 11D and that is a multiverse. Between the universes is 12D interuniversal space, which is where the Powerful Gods reside. That is the first layer. But further up there is the 30D second layer. From the second layer, 11D multiverses can be easily manipulated. That is the layer of the Great Gods. Then there is the third layer. The third layer is infinite dimensional, and the Incredible Gods and the fabric of spacetime is located here. Next, we have the fourth layer. Here, the concept of dimensions disappear, and this is where the King of Gods are. Further up, there is the fifth layer. This is the layer of concepts and the Legendary Gods. The concepts of this layer can be warped to change all layers below. Even further up, there's the sixth layer, the layer of reality and the Mythical Gods. This layer and up are unbounded by concepts. From the sixth layer, all the layers below can be seen as fiction. The highest layer is the seventh layer, which contains the God of Gods and logic. Logic can be bent from this layer, which can cause catastrophic effects to layers below. Finally, there is Notch, the Author of Infinity. He is unbound by layers, and transcends the God of Gods in the same way that the God of Gods transcends humans. Power of the verse The least of the Gods, the Powerful Gods are at Multiverse level+. Then, the Great Gods are at Hyperverse level. The Incredible Gods are at High Hyperverse level. The King of Gods are at High Outerverse level, and the Legendary Gods and up are at Boundless level. Gods Powerful Gods Air God Snowball God Carpet God Snow God Bat God Dead Bush God Parrot God Fish God Egg God Grass God Feather God Seagrass God Chicken God Kelp God Lily Pad God Squid God Coral God Item Frame God Armor Stand God Rabbit God Painting God Clay God Bowl God Wheat God Flower Pot God Paper God Hay God Apple God Leather God Leather Armor God Mushroom God Sapling God Gravel God Wood God Wooden Tools God Wooden Sword God Door God Fence God Ladder God Brick God Cookie God Great Gods Cat God Cow God Donkey God Fox God Mooshroom God Mule God Ocelot God Pig God Sheep God Turtle God Dolphin God Llama God Panda God Snow Golem God Boat God Carrot God Melon God Potato God Pumpkin God Sugar Cane God Water God Dye God Bread God Coal God Bottle God Fishing Rod God Golden Armor God Golden Tools God Golden Sword God Milk God Stone Tools God Stone Sword God Sugar God Flint God Stick God Rail God Flower God Bed God Glazed Terracotta God Wool God Ice God Glass God Bubble God Sand God Button God Sign God Pressure Plate God Jukebox God Lantern God Lectern God Netherrack God Note Block God Scaffolding God Sea Pickle God Soul Sand God Sugar Cane God Torch God Vines God Incredible Gods Horse God Skeleton Horse God Villager God Wandering Trader God Pufferfish God Polar Bear God Wolf God Cave Spider God Spider God Endermite God Silverfish God Slime God Beetroot God Cocoa God Lead God Minecart God String God Sweet Berries God Arrow God Bone God Book God Carrot on a Stick God Chain Armor God Lapis God Shears God Fireworks God Glowstone God Gunpowder God Nether Bricks God Slimeball God Stone God Barrel God Furnace God Cactus God Cake God Chest God Cocoa God Composter God Fire God Hopper God Lever God Observer God Redstone Torch God Slime Block God Tripwire God King of Gods Zombie Pigman God Drowned God Guardian God Husk God Magma Cube God Phantom God Pillager God Skeleton God Stray God Vex God Zombie God Bucket God Firework God Fire Charge God Flint and Steel God Nether Wart God Redstone God Lava God Bow God Crossbow God Iron Armor God Iron Tools God Iron Sword God Saddle God Banner God Clock God Compass God Gold God Iron God Magma Cream God Nether Quartz God Bamboo God Bell God Concrete God Campfire God Crafting Table God Cauldron God Daylight Detector God Dropper God Endstone God Iron Bars God Magma Block God Piston God Repeater God Legendary Gods Blaze God Creeper God Ghast God Shulker God Vindicator God Witch God Wither Skeleton God Bottle o'Enchanting God Ender Pearl God Eye of Ender God Potion Gods Trident God Chorus Fruit God Diamond Armor God Diamond Tools God Diamond Sword God Map God Golden Apple God Music Disk God Suspicious Stew God Diamond God Emerald God Nautilus Shell God Phantom Membrane God Prismarine God Anvil God Brewing Stand God Dispenser God Enchanting Table God End Rod God Ender Chest God Mycelium God Nether Portal God Podzol God Comparator God Sponge God TNT God Mythical Gods Enderman God Elder Guardian God Evoker God Ravager God Iron Golem God End Crystal God Enchanted Golden Apple God Name Tag God Heart of the Sea God Beacon God Conduit God End Portal God Obsidian God Spawner God God of Gods Ender Dragon God Wither God Elytra God Totem of Undying God Barrier God Bedrock God Command Block God And, of course, Notch, the Author of Infinity.